Tough Little Boys
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! When tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again. ADMM. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and if you think by now something might have changed, then you are seriously thick in the head.**

**A/N: I had an idea for this story when I was listening to this song. I love this song and plan on using it for my wedding when I dance with my dad. But I'm only eighteen right now, so I am not going to be married for a while. LOL! XD Hope you guys like it.**

**Tough Little Boys…**

_Well I never once backed down from a punch_

_Well I'd take it square on the chin_

_And I found out fast a bully's just that_

_And you've got to stand up to him_

Albus began pacing back and forth outside of the infirmary. Alastor Moody was sitting in a chair not too far from him, smiling and chuckling to himself. This was just not something you saw every day. After all, this was Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindlewald. He was not afraid to fight against anyone. After all, it was Albus who said bullies were just those… bullies. And as long as you allowed them to have power, then they always would have power.

As a result of this train of thought, he had been batter and thrust about quite a bit. He had suffered black eyes, broken bones, and three broken noses. But it was also because of this train of thought that dark wizards feared him and all those who had ever been bullied in their lives had loved him. They all knew that they could count on him to do what was right, whether he came out untouched or not.

"Albus, would you please take a seat?" he said, finally starting to get agitated from his friends constant pacing. "You are making me very nervous."

"I can't help it, my friend," he said, stroking his beard and looking towards the infirmary door for the millionth time.

"Well you must," replied Alastor. "It's only been four hours. It could last all night." Albus' head snapped back to his friend and he stopped his pacing.

"All night?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course, Albus," said Alastor matter-of-factly. "It isn't over in two seconds, after all."

"Well, I figured as much, but all night?" he asked, his lip quivering. He sat down next to Alastor and rested his head in his hands. "I don't know if I could take this much longer, and you're telling me it could take _all night?_"

"You?" laughed Alastor. "How do you think Minerva feels? _She's_ the one giving birth, not you." Albus snapped his head up and Alastor was sure he heard a few bones crack.

"Bloody hell, you're right," he said. "Minerva's in pain. I… I have to go to her." He stood and made his way to the door.

"Albus, no-," began Alastor. But there was no need. At that moment, there was a loud, high-pitched squeal come from within the infirmary, stopping Albus in his tracks. His breathing became labored and his heart beat faster and faster with each passing second. Not too long later, Pomona Sprout came out, smiling. Beads of sweat came down her face.

"All is well, Albus," she smiled. "It is time that you came in to be with your extremely exhausted wife and meet your new daughter." Barely had these words escaped her lips than Albus rushed past her, nearly knocking her down, and into the nursery. At the opposite end lay his beloved wife, Minerva Dumbledore, holding a small, pink baby in a warm, pink blanket. It seemed an eternity before he reached their side. Minerva looked up at him and smiled.

"Albus," she said. "I'd like you to meet your daughter, Diana." Albus looked down and in the instant his blue eyes met those of his daughters, which were also blue, his heart was torn in two. Before, it belonged solely to Minerva, and now, it belonged to both wife and daughter, respectively.

_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_

_As bad as it hurt I just grinned_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

In all his life, Albus had rarely cried. He cried when he lamented the death of loved ones. He had cried tears of joy when Minerva agreed to marry him. And now, he cried because Diana, his daughter and first born, was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen in the entire world. Sure, each parent would think that about his or her child. But Albus was absolutely convinced that he was right about Diana being above all others. It wasn't because he was arrogant in any way, but because he was the child's father.

"Would you care to hold her?" Minerva asked. Albus looked at her nervously and she laughed. "Don't worry, Albus, you'll do fine," she assured him.

"What if I hold her too tightly and she starts to cry?" he asked. "What if she doesn't like me?" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Albus, honestly, how could you be so scared of your daughter?" she laughed. She actually understood how he felt and said as much to him. "Every parent feels nervous the first time they hold their first child. But you'll get used to it. You're as gentle as a teddy bear and would never hurt her. And she'll adore you. She'll be daddy's little girl." Albus nodded and held out his hands for his daughter. When he had hold of her, he brought her close to his chest. As soon as he did so, it was official. Diana Dumbledore had her father wrapped around her tiny little finger. His heart burst with pride as he looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Hello little one," he said. "I'm your father. Yes, I am." He smiled as the baby blinked once or twice and then made a slight noise. Albus looked at Minerva and smiled. "She's as beautiful as you are, Tabby," he said. She smiled sleepily at him. "I love you so much. You are amazing."

"I love you too, Albus," she mumbled. The baby began to fuss, causing Albus to panic. Minerva giggled when she saw this. "She's probably just hungry." She held out her hands for their daughter and Albus reluctantly gave up his hold on his child. And as he watched Minerva feeding her, he promised then and there that he would do anything to protect his small family… anything.

Ooooooooooo

_Scared me to death when you took your first steps_

_Well I'd fall every time you fell down_

"That's right, Diana," smiled Albus, holding out his hands for his daughter. Minerva was sitting five or six feet away from him, holding Diana up. She could stand for several seconds now, and they were working on having her walk. Diana smiled as she looked at her father, held out her hands, and walked awkwardly into his waiting arms. Albus' heart soared and Minerva had tears in her eyes. She laughed.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Albus looked at her. "This means she'll getting into everything we own. And in a few years, when there's a thunderstorm, she'll be running into our bedroom, and we won't have any privacy." Albus thought about this and smiled.

"I suppose we have to be more careful about what we do, don't we?" They both laughed. Albus turned Diana around and told her to walk to her mother. She did well until she got halfway back to Minerva and then she fell on her bum. She began to cry and Albus picked her up, comforting her. His heart had dropped when he saw her fall. Minerva couldn't help the smile spreading on her face as she watched him comfort their daughter.

"Don't worry so much, Albus," she whispered as she took Diana from him. "Babies fall every now and again. They don't walk right away. They go through a trial and error basis." Albus sighed and nodded.

"Yes, you are right, Minerva," he said. "I just don't want her to get hurt." Minerva kissed him.

"I know," she said. "I know."

Ooooooooooo

_Your first day of school I cried like a fool and_

_I followed your school bus to town_

It was Diana's first day at Hogwarts. Minerva straightened her jumper and Albus beamed at her.

"Just remember, Diana," he said, "that if you need anything, your mother and I are there for you. We'll meet you at Hogwarts and just come to us for anything." Minerva looked up at him.

"Albus, I thought we agreed we were going to treat her just like any other student. We don't want to make things any harder on her by babying her."

"Yeah, da'," said Diana. "I love you and mum and all, but I want to be treated just like all the other students." Albus smiled and leaned down.

"Of course, forgive me," he said. "But we are still there for you, like we are for all our students." She nodded. Then, she looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Erm, do you think it would be alright if I still came into your rooms at night when I get scared?" Albus and Minerva looked at each other and smiled.

"Absolutely," Minerva replied. With that, they kissed their daughter goodbye and watched as their one and only child boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Ooooooooooo

_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

Minerva smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair and looked over at her husband. Today had been Diana's first day at Hogwarts and she had never been able to sleep comfortably the first night she stayed in a new room or place. Sure, she had stayed in Hogwarts before, but she had never stayed in the dorms with the other students. She had always slept in the adjoining room to her parent's room. So tonight, they had agreed to let her stay the night in their bed.

"Have I told you lately how great a dad you are and how much I love you?" she asked. Albus looked up at her.

"Constantly," he said. But I don't mind hearing it." He leaned over Diana and kissed her on her lips.

Ooooooooooo

_Well I'm a grown man but as strong as I am_

_Well sometimes it's hard to believe_

_How one little girl with little blond curs_

_Can totally terrify me_

Albus watched Diana grow over the next seven years. She had matured into a beautiful young woman, looking a lot like her mother. She was intelligent, kind, sweet, and had raven black hair. But her eyes were blue, just like her father's. And, she also had an incredible sweet tooth, just like him. This made him proud. Every time a boy would look at her, Albus had to control himself not to walk up to the boy and give him a good talking to. She was, after all, a most beautiful young woman who had many admirers. 'Like mother, like daughter,' is what he would say.

_If you were to ask my wife would just laugh_

_She'd say, "I know all about men_

_And how tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again."_

It was a hot day in July. Diana had just graduated, was beautiful and healthy, and had made her parents proud when she declared that not only did she want to become a auror (with perhaps more than a little worrying from her father), but she also wanted to become a registered animagus as well. Albus was more than happy offer to train her. They were in their backyard in their summer home in Edinburgh. Poppy and Alastor were visiting. Albus and Alastor were telling Diana about some of their adventures with Grindlewald while Minerva helped Poppy care for Poppy and Alastor's third child.

"Have you ever thought about having more children, Min?" asked Poppy as she shifted her son in her arms. Minerva sighed as he looked at Albus and Diana.

"I've done more than think about it." Poppy looked at her friend with confusion. Minerva smiled as she looked at her friend. "I'm pregnant again, Poppy." Poppy was about to get up and hug her friend, but Minerva stopped her and whispered, "Just keep it a secret. I haven't told Albus yet." Poppy simply smiled and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Ooh, Minerva, how far along?" she asked. Minerva looked at Albus to make sure he was still preoccupied.

"Two weeks," she said. Poppy leaned back in her chair.

"When do you plan on telling Albus?" she asked. Minerva laughed.

"Tonight," she said, still looking at her husband and daughter.

"How do you know exactly what to do?" she asked. "I couldn't help but tell Alastor the minute I found out." Minerva laughed.

"I know a lot about me," she said. "I know even more about Albus. He may have been a tough little boy, but now that he's a father, he's just a big old baby himself." Both women laughed this time.

Ooooooooooo

_Well I know one day I'll give you away_

_And I'm gonna stand there and smile_

_But when I get home and I'm all alone_

_Well I'll sit in your room for a while_

Five years later, Diana Dumbledore was getting married to a nice young wizard ten years older than herself. After Minerva made sure that Diana was dressed properly, she went up to the front row and sat down with her four year old son, Brian, in her lap.

"Mommy," he whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she whispered back.

"Is Diana getting married?"

"Yes, Brian, she is."

"Oh." He thought some more. "Well, where is da'? Shouldn't he be here to see this?" Minerva laughed as she went on to explain that Albus had to walk his daughter down the isle.

Albus smiled down at Diana as he began to walk her down the isle. She looked beautiful in her wedding robes. She was the spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her bright blue eyes. He spoke to her out of the corner of his mouth.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked. They looked around at all the people who were watching them.

"Yes, I am absolutely thrilled," she said. "I have the best life for anyone my age. I'm getting married to a wonderful man, I'm a registered animagus and the only dove animagus that I know of, and I have the best parents in the world." Albus felt his heart soar as he heard her say so. The walk down the isle went all too fast for him and before he knew it, he had given her away and was sitting next to his beloved wife.

Ooooooooooo

Diana was gone and Brian had been placed in his bed. Minerva was on her way to the bedroom she shared with her husband when she noticed that the bedroom which Diana used to occupy had the light on. She walked towards it and was about to turn the light off when she noticed Albus was sitting on Diana's old bed with an old rag doll she used to hold when she went to bed. She smiled as she walked in and sat next to him.

"You did well, Albus," she said as she took his hand in her own. He looked at her.

"I never would've done it without you, my dear," he said. "You were there keeping me from going over the edge, as it were. You were the calm, collective one. How did you do it?" Minerva chuckled.

"It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much," she said. "I was just as scared as you were. But I knew one of us had to keep a level head, and it wasn't going to be you. You were a lost cause from the moment I told you I was pregnant." Albus smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I suppose I was," he said.

"She was, is, and always will be daddy's little girl," she said. "I'm just glad that I have Brian. At least someone favors me." She laughed and Albus looked at her.

"He's not the only one," he smiled as he leaned closer and kissed her passionately.

_Well I didn't cry when Old yeller died_

_At least not in front of my friends_

_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

So, Albus Dumbledore might be a great leader, cunning, intelligent, and the one everyone looked to for leadership, but that mattered not to him. He was happier being a husband and a father… even if it earned him the title of a big baby.

_When tough little boys grow up to be dads_

_They turn into big babies again_

**A/N2: Phew. I wasn't sure I could do it. But here is the next one-shot. Tell me, honestly. Are you getting a little tired of one shots? Do you want me to stop? I dunno. I know a lot of you are waiting for me to update my other stories. But can I update when I have no inspire-ation? Well, I could, but they'd all suck if I did. LOL! XD! Talk to you all later. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**

Return to Top


End file.
